


Totentanz

by Wesna



Series: AkaKuro Week 2018 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2018, Dance of Death, Dancing, Day 2 - Possibility | Focus | Pause, God of Death!Akashi, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's like 3 AM right now, M/M, Musical References, Past KagaKuro, Posting this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesna/pseuds/Wesna
Summary: Akashi was the god of Life and Death - every soul danced to his tune...But nothim.Not until his time came.





	Totentanz

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~
> 
> Happy AkaKuro Week guys! This is my small (really small) contribution to this beautiful event.
> 
> Inspired by "Elisabeth: the musical" and the quote “There was only one.”
> 
> Truth to be told, this one shot was waiting for the right time (and opportunity) to be posted. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Everyone at the end of their life met and danced with Akashi – the God of Death. But no mortal could equal his talent, so the god often danced alone. After millennia of waiting for the perfect partner, something unexpected has happened. Akashi refused to dance with the newly acquired soul, returning it back to his body on Earth.

 

For the first time, Akashi’s judgement was wrong – he knew it when he saw that seemingly unremarkable spirit dancing his way through the life on soft steps laced with freedom. Tetsuya belonged only to himself, no matter how much the god wanted to rewind time and correct his mistake.

 

The young heart was soon conquered by another mortal – Kagami Taiga; anchoring him to reality harder than anything. The god loathed that human as he observed the pair dancing happily on their wedding, feeling the bitterness of his first defeat. Akashi had missed the chance to make Tetsuya his, and now, the only thing keeping him sane was the thought of Tetsuya’s last dance.

 

After years of waiting and dreaming, Akashi took the risk of tempting Tetsuya’s tormented soul. His happy marriage has reached it’s peak a long time ago, leaving only desolation and betrayal. The man that promised him everything, left Kuroko for another partner.

 

Despite Akashi’s seduction, the soul declined curtly continuing his dance alone. The god felt his heart being shattered as he observed Tetsuya’s heartbroken movements.

 

Kuroko was alone on this world now; his spirit both fragile and tenacious. Simply beautiful... But no matter how hard Akashi wanted to reclaim him, he couldn’t. So he waited patiently, deciding to leave the man be. Kuroko cherished his life too much to give it up.

 

Soon enough the god got his revenge, inviting Taiga to dance with him. He dominated Kagami’s being, punishing the man with every step he took, his hatred toward the taller male seethed through the whole act. Akashi wanted to destroy that soul and send it straight into the deepest pits of hell. To crush him for hurting his beloved partner.

 

It felt good only for a while.

 

Even this wasn’t able to satisfy him now. Only the thought that _soon_ , he will hold Kuroko in his arms put him at ease.

 

He won’t make the same mistake again.

 

Finally, the time came when Tetsuya surrendered himself to the god's silent allure. Akashi greeted him with a gentle smile, years of yearning forgotten in the moment when their hands met. Their bodies were close as they moved slowly, intimately, relishing in the feeling of each others' presence. Nothing was important for them, not even the souls that observed their waltz in enchantment.

 

All of them accompanied Akashi before…

 

But no one danced with Death as beautiful as Tetsuya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm sorry for grammatical errors! Wesna just can't into English grammar very much.


End file.
